Gone
by Hecate'sGerbil
Summary: ...was always one of the words that Annabeth despised. (One-Shot. Dedicated to J.B.)


**Hi! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I am not Rick Riordan, and I don't own anything that has to do with the Percy Jackson series. I would really love it if you comment, even a simple one-word would do. I would love to have constructive criticism!**

* * *

_When they are gone, you may still exist, but you have ceased to live._

Mark Twain

* * *

She hated the word gone. It was a nasty, cold word with brokenness. Broken promises, broken dreams, even broken... hearts. Gone. It's what they would murmur about three times though, those doleful, forlorn three times.

* * *

The first time was when he was pronounced gone was on his "vacation." Of course, this was also known as the Calypso's Island era. ( Nobody called it that except her, they just called it "first time Percy disappeared.") They would say something like "He's gone Annabeth, Percy's gone." which drove her up the wall. Couldn't they just say he was dead? Gone opened up all the possibilities, like he was alive.. or tortured, or dying, or... some other thing that would be easier to except than "He's gone." Maybe they thought that it would ease it, but multiple possibilities definitely didn't help. Of course, she accepted that he was permanently _gone_ when she was standing there at his funeral, but he showed up and proved the world that Percy Jackson would never be _truly_ gone.

* * *

The second time was the worst, especially before Jason came. Everyone went back to the old "He's gone Annabeth, Percy's gone." As if she didn't know, like she didn't know that the person she mattered to her the most was just _completely missing._ The water works from other people came, which definitely didn't help her, or Percy's case, at all. Were they making it harder for her? Check. Were they making her ground her teeth with aggravation because they insisted Annabeth Chase _talk_ about her feelings? Check. The gods were about as useful as minotaur dung, and she especially couldn't stand the laments of the other campers that didn't truly know him. Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor, Rachel, Clarisse, Pollux, Will? Sure, they were allowed feel the same kind of pain. But the other campers who had just arrived after his disappearance, and would save things like "I can't believe Percy Jackson is gone, it's such a shame" Made her want to hammer them, or throw up with disgust (she couldn't really decide), but it was back to the _"Leaders rise in times of trouble"_ quote for her and she had to hold back a wave of emotion, despite that _word_ being spoken so many times.

When they kissed at the Roman Camp she was inwardly smirking because Percy Jackson, once again, proved to the world that he would never _really _be gone.

* * *

The third time was straight out. A simple grave marker. A simple crowd of demigods who were in a combination of armor and finery. A twelve year era of craziness, love, and wonderment was over. It stood in the form of a coffin, and the word "gone."

"I'm so sorry he's gone Annabeth." They would say; except that this time there was no miracles, or kisses from reunions. It was a simple, cold hard truth.

Her daughter's hand pressed against her, Silena, at four years old, was the youngest sibling of Tridens, Zoë, and the unborn baby. The unborn baby that Percy would never get to see...

"Daddy's dead, isn't he." Her voice was flat, matter of faculty. Silena hadn't been told that Percy was...departed, they figured it would be too much for a four year old to handle. _You had to inherit my brains didn't you._ Annabeth thought, silently moaning. Not now, she couldn't deal with this. Slowly, Annabeth swallowed, hard, and said one of the words that she hated the most. "Silena... Per- Daddy's not exactly dead. He's just _gone_ for a while. We'll see him again." She turning to her side slightly so her daughter wouldn't see her eye threating to overflow.

* * *

Something did give her hope though. _He's not gone_. She thought, the same thing she had been thinking those two other times. _I'll see him again, in Elysium. _

Mrs. Jackson gave a bittersweet smile, that no one else would understand even if they tried.

_He's not gone. And he better prepare for the judo flip of his life._


End file.
